cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8)
UHC Season 8 was recorded on June 22, 2014 and aired from June 28, 2014 - July 12, 2014. This season was diffirent from the rest due to the timer being off by a couple of minutes, which is why most episodes were 21-24 minutes. Teams The Sheps (Yellow): *Dfield *PatClone *Shep689 Deep Voice (Blue): *HBomb94 *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk The Nudists (Cyan): *Devon_Mines *DulJuice *Kiingtong Roflcopters (White): *Parker_Games *StrauberryJam *TYBZI Shake N' Bake (Green): *ChildDolphin *JWingWangWong *Minecraft4Meh Soup-A-Stars (Red): *xBayani *Grapeapplesauce *FollowKevn The Ninjas (Gray): *GraserMC *Defek7 *Pokediger1 Tigermilk (Purple): *TheCampingRusher *Stacysays *TofuuGaming Elimination Trivia *This season consisted of 2 new competitors, DField and MistaCrayola (FollowKevn) * For the first time in Cube UHC History, a newcomer was not in the Top 5. * This is the first season since season 1 that it was not hosted on Mineplex. * The season was renamed to Cube UHC because Graser wanted the Cube to be a "brand" with both UHC and SMP. Also, to distinguish with the other UHC's that's been happening. * This season was aired earlier than people were expecting due to Rusher going away for 3 weeks so he would have content to post. * During the first episode, Tofuu accidentally got in the way of Stacy while she was killing chickens. He was unaware that it was Stacy, and thought it was lag. Jon re-healed him. Straub commented on this saying it was unfair that he got rehealed because of lag, however this is ironic, because Straub has been eliminated from UHC twice from server glitches, but Tofuu has won three seasons, and often complains about lag when fighting other players. * It was commented by some that MrMitch should've gotten a second chance, as his death was caused by the server not recognizing him, which meant on his screen he could move about freely, but he was really frozen in one place, and he could take damage. By the time his client caught up with the server, he had already been killed by the zombies he was fighting before the lag spike. * Teams: The Sheps, Shake N' Bake, Soup-A-Stars, and The Nudists had all of their members die back-to-back. ** While The Ninjas and Roflcopters had two people deaths. * The Nudists were the last full team alive * Ironically, Team Deep Voice were the first team to lose a team member, but as of the end of Episode 7, are the only team with the most members (the only team left with 2 players) * Tomahawk (Deep Voice) got the most kills, with 5 kills total. * The teams with the most kills are the Ninjas (Graser, Poke, and Defek) and Deep Voice (Tomahawk, H, and Mitch) with 6 kills. * Everyone who competed in Season 7 placed at a lower ranking in Season 8, except Graser, Poke, Hbomb, Rusher, Tybzi, Dul, Bayani, Tomahawk, Devon, Stacy, and Parker ** Devon is the only participant that has the same ranking from Season 7 and Season 8 * This season might have been the only season where grace period was off, because Defek had hit Graser in which he took damage. * First blood chain: * PatClone was slain by Pokediger1, who was shot by Kiingtong, who was slain by ThatOneTomahawk, who won the season. * Rusher was the last to take any damage. Episode List {Notes: The episode title varies with each competitor}